Switch on~My Network
Switch on~My Network (スイッチオン〜マイネットワーク) is the Opening of Network Pretty Cure. The song is also mentioned as Coupling Track of the newst single of Ikawa Miru. The song is sung by Ikawa Miru's seiyuu Watanabe Mayu. Anime Opening Lyrics |-|English= Switch on~My Network A new day, Nothing to do Always this old, grey world Isn't there anything which could save me from here A new day, Things to do But nothing is interessting Smiles are wrong, only lies of everyone Nothing, just darkness What means hope, dreams, light, life? Overflowing feeling, I hate them Nothing which could save me From this world Wanting to escape into another world A better one, full of light and life But I only am wrong Here is no Love, only hate Switch on~My Network Go, save my day Show me my friends Fun, only there Is there anything, which my Network can't give me? Even everything is just numbers 0, 0, 1 Who does it interesst I want to seee-e-e-e ~ Hope, Dreams, Love, Light Should be found Where I am always With my friends But what is this? Why are we born here Why we die? What means that, a dream? Even everything is only a number 0, 0, 1 Even everything is Fake I want it to be real |-|Japanese= スイッチオン〜マイネットワーク 新しい日、何もありません 常にこの古い、灰色の世界 何も私を保存しないように 新しい日、行うには 何も面白いではありません 笑顔は、誰のある、間違っています 何もない、ただ暗闇 何が希望、夢、光、人生を意味しますか？ 溢れる気持ち、私は彼らを憎みます 私を救うことができる何もありません この世界から 別の世界に脱出したいです 光と生命の完全な、より良い1、 しかし、私は唯一の間違っています ここには愛は唯一の嫌い、ではありませんスイッ チオン〜マイネットワーク 行く私の一日を保存します 私は私の友人を表示 楽しみ、そこだけ 私のネットワークは私を与えることができないものは、ありますか？ でもすべては数字だけです 0、0、1 誰それは興味ありません I want to see-e-e-e-e- 〜 希望、夢、愛、光 見つけるべき いつも午前どこ 友達と しかし、これは何ですか？ なぜ我々はここで生まれています 私たちは死ぬのはなぜ？ 何が、その夢を意味しますか？ でもすべてが唯一の数であります 0、0、1 でもすべてがフェイクであります 私はそれが本当のようにしたいです |-|Romaji= Suitchion 〜 mainettowāk Atarashī Hi, nani mo arimasen Tsuneni kono furui, haiiro no sekai Nani mo watashi o hozon shinai yō ni Atarashī Hi, okonau ni wa Nani mo omoshiroide wa arimasen Egao wa, dare no aru, machigatte imasu Nanimonai, tada kurayami Nani ga kibō, yume,-kō, jinsei o imi shimasu ka? Afureru kimochi, watashi wa karera o nikumimasu Watashi o sukuu koto ga dekiru nani mo arimasen Kono sekai kara Betsu no sekai ni dasshutsu shitaidesu Hikari to seimei no kanzen'na, yoriyoi 1, Shikashi, watashi wa yuiitsu no machigatte imasu Koko ni wa ai wa yuiitsu no kirai,de wa arimasen Suitchion 〜 mainettowāku Iku watashi no tsuitachi o hozon shimasu Watashi wa watashi no yūjin o hyōji Tanoshimi, soko dake Watashi no nettowāku wa watashi o ataeru koto ga dekinai mono wa, arimasu ka? Demo subete wa sūji dakedesu 0, 0, 1 Daresore wa kyōmi arimasen I u~on to see - e - e - e - e - 〜 Kibō, yume,-ai,-kō Mitsukerubeki Itsumo gozen doko Tomodachi to Shikashi, korehanandesuka? Naze wareware wa koko de umarete imasu Watashitachiha shinu no wa naze? Nani ga, sono yume o imi shimasu ka? Demo subete ga yuiitsu no kazudearimasu 0, 0, 1 Demo subete ga feikudearimasuemo subete ga yuiitsu no kazudearimasu 0, 0, 1 Demo subete ga feikudearimasu# watashi wa sore ga hontō no yō ni shitaidesu Watashi wa sore ga hontō no yō ni shitaidesu Full Version Lyrics |-|English= Switch on~My Network A new day, Nothing to do Always this old, grey world Isn't there anything which could save me from here A new day, Things to do But nothing is interessting Smiles are wrong, only lies of everyone Nothing, just darkness What means hope, dreams, light, life? Overflowing feeling, I hate them Nothing which could save me From this world Wanting to escape into another world A better one, full of light and life But I only am wrong Here is no Love, only hate Switch on~My Network Go, save my day Show me my friends Fun, only there Is there anything, which my Network can't give me? Even everything is just numbers 0, 0, 1 Who does it interesst I want to seee-e-e-e ~ Hope, Dreams, Love, Light Should be found Where I am always With my friends But what is this? Why are we born here Why we die? What means that, a dream? Dream on~my Network Allow me to escape This everday life, I hate it Feeling a new wind around me I can fly Even everything is only a Fake I want it to be real This is my world, I am happy I wish to stay here A legend will start Only us friends here? No! Together with other ones, We are here, We are now! In our own Network Even everything is only a number 0, 0, 1 Even everything is Fake I want it to be real |-|Japanese= スイッチオン〜マイネットワーク 新しい日、何もありません 常にこの古い、灰色の世界 何も私を保存しないように 新しい日、行うには 何も面白いではありません 笑顔は、誰のある、間違っています 何もない、ただ暗闇 何が希望、夢、光、人生を意味しますか？ 溢れる気持ち、私は彼らを憎みます 私を救うことができる何もありません この世界から 別の世界に脱出したいです 光と生命の完全な、より良い1、 しかし、私は唯一の間違っています ここには愛は唯一の嫌い、ではありませんスイッ チオン〜マイネットワーク 行く私の一日を保存します 私は私の友人を表示 楽しみ、そこだけ 私のネットワークは私を与えることができないものは、ありますか？ でもすべては数字だけです 0、0、1 誰それは興味ありません I want to see-e-e-e-e- 〜 希望、夢、愛、光 見つけるべき いつも午前どこ 友達と しかし、これは何ですか？ なぜ我々はここで生まれています 私たちは死ぬのはなぜ？ 何が、その夢を意味しますか？ ドリームオン~マイ·ネットワーク 私は脱出することを許可します この日常生活、私はそれを嫌います 私の周りに新たな風を感じて 私は飛べます でもすべてが唯一の偽です 私はそれが本当のようにしたいです これは私の世界ですが、私は幸せです 私はここに滞在したいです 伝説が始まります ここでの唯一の私たちの友人？ まさか！ 一緒に他のものと、 We are here We are now! 当社独自のネットワークで でもすべてが唯一の数であります 0、0、1 でもすべてがフェイクであります 私はそれが本当のようにしたいです |-|Romaji= Suitchion 〜 mainettowāk Atarashī Hi, nani mo arimasen Tsuneni kono furui, haiiro no sekai Nani mo watashi o hozon shinai yō ni Atarashī Hi, okonau ni wa Nani mo omoshiroide wa arimasen Egao wa, dare no aru, machigatte imasu Nanimonai, tada kurayami Nani ga kibō, yume,-kō, jinsei o imi shimasu ka? Afureru kimochi, watashi wa karera o nikumimasu Watashi o sukuu koto ga dekiru nani mo arimasen Kono sekai kara Betsu no sekai ni dasshutsu shitaidesu Hikari to seimei no kanzen'na, yoriyoi 1, Shikashi, watashi wa yuiitsu no machigatte imasu Koko ni wa ai wa yuiitsu no kirai,de wa arimasen Suitchion 〜 mainettowāku Iku watashi no tsuitachi o hozon shimasu Watashi wa watashi no yūjin o hyōji Tanoshimi, soko dake Watashi no nettowāku wa watashi o ataeru koto ga dekinai mono wa, arimasu ka? Demo subete wa sūji dakedesu 0, 0, 1 Daresore wa kyōmi arimasen I u~on to see - e - e - e - e - 〜 Kibō, yume,-ai,-kō Mitsukerubeki Itsumo gozen doko Tomodachi to Shikashi, korehanandesuka? Naze wareware wa koko de umarete imasu Watashitachiha shinu no wa naze? Nani ga, sono yume o imi shimasu ka? Dorīmuon ~ Mai· nettowāku Watashi wa dasshutsu suru koto o kyoka shimasu Kono nichijō seikatsu, watashi wa sore o kiraimasu Watashi no mawari ni aratana kazewokanjite Watashi wa tobemasu Demo subete ga yuiitsu no nisedesu Watashi wa sore ga hontō no yō ni shitaidesu Kore wa watashi no sekaidesuga, watashi wa shiawasedesu Watashi wa koko ni taizai shitaidesu Densetsu ga hajimarimasu Koko de no yuiitsu no watashitachi no yūjin? Masaka! Issho ni hoka no mono to, U~iiaa here U~iiaa now! Tōsha dokuji no nettowāku de Demo subete ga yuiitsu no kazudearimasu 0, 0, 1 Demo subete ga feikudearimasuemo subete ga yuiitsu no kazudearimasu 0, 0, 1 Demo subete ga feikudearimasu# watashi wa sore ga hontō no yō ni shitaidesu Watashi wa sore ga hontō no yō ni shitaidesu Apperances * Opening; The song is used as the Opening Song of the Series. * As Ending; The song is used as Ending for Episode 01 , played while Miyuki escapes. Opening Version Synopsis Category:User:Millyna Category:Songs Category:Network Pretty Cure Category:Lavatic Music Category:Lavatic Music/NwPC